The Relationship Between Luke Skywalker and Han Solo: Part Five
by GaysInSpaceLTCS131
Summary: After the Death Star is destroyed, Luke will show Han his true feelings for him.
I landed at the Rebel base. I opened the cockpit and took off my helmet. I heard applause and saw people from the mission room, engineers, technicians, pilots, and C3-PO running towards me. I never had this much attention on me. I climbed out of my X Wing as the people started to crowd around me.

"Luke!" I saw Leia running towards me.

"Hey!" I said, gleeful. We hugged each other. I looked at her smiling face, glad that I was able to see her again.

"Hey!"

I turned and saw Han running towards us with Chewbacca trailing behind him. He came to us and we hugged each other.

"I knew you come back!" I said. "I just knew it."

Han replied, "Well, I wasn't going to let you get all the credit and the reward!" And he rubbed my cheeks in a hard, yet endearing, way. I couldn't help but turn my head away in joy.

Leia then said, "Hey, I knew there was more to you than money." Then she hugged both of us.

I saw the engineers lifting R2-D2 down to the floor. It was beat up with scorch narks, showed exposed wires, and had parts falling off of him.

C3-PO came to R2 and said, "Oh my, R2, can you hear me?" When the technician inspected R2, C3-PO asked him, "You can repair him, can't you?"

He replied, "We'll get to work on him right away."

"You must repair him." C3-PO pleaded. "Sir, if any of my circuits or gears will help, I'll gladly donate them."

I told C3-PO, "He'll be all right."

Then, Leia patted me on the shoulder. She wanted to take Han and me somewhere. I went with her as she placed her arms around Han's and my waist. We couldn't stop smiling and laughing as she led us to a room with Chewbacca following us.

The room was grey and had one bed. Han entered the room first, observing its surroundings. "So, princess… why are we here?"

Chewbacca made a growling noise.

"There's no bathroom here, Chewie."

Leia then said, "Go down this hall and take a left and then take a right. The bathroom should be on your left."

Chewbacca made an affirming growl and left us. I entered the room and sat on the bed. I asked Leia, "Can I change out of my pilot's uniform? I want to get into something more comfortable."

"Stay here." She said. "I'll find you some clothes. We are going to have an award's ceremony for you two."

"Really?" I said.

She replied, "Yes. I want to congratulate both of you for destroying the Death Star. Without you two, we never would have been able to make it out alive. Now, both of you, wait here. I'll find you two some nicer clothes."

She left and closed the door behind her. I then lay down, exhausted. Using the Force took most of the energy right out of me.

Han observed the grey room and said, "You would think the rebels would make this place more colorful, huh?"

"Yeah." I replied. "It's pretty grey."

"Mhm." Han said. "By the way, how the hell did you get the proton torpedoes to enter the exhaust ports? Those ports were way too small."

"Haha… well… I used the Force."

"The Force? Really?"

"Yeah." I didn't tell Han that Ben told me to use the Force. I thought that he would think I was crazy for hearing a dead man's voice in my head. "I used the Force to direct them into the ports."

"Wow… I've heard some weird stories. But this one is the weirdest. Nice job, though. You're using what you got."

I said, "Well… I wouldn't have been able to destroy the Death Star without you."

"It was nothing, kid."

"No, I'm serious. Without you, those Tie Fighters might have blown me up."

"Well… that is true." He chuckled.

"Thank you."

"No problem, kid."

I then stood up, went over to him, and kissed him on the cheek. As I drew my head back, Han opened his eyes wide in surprise.

He said, "I thought you liked Leia."

I replied, "I do, but not in a romantic way. I mean, she kissed me on the cheek earlier, but I think she did that to comfort me about Ben's death. It also didn't feel right."

"Didn't feel turned on?" Han asked.

"It felt more like my cousin or relative kissing me on the cheek. I can't really explain it."

"Oh…" He nodded. "So… do you like me?"

"Yeah, I like you." My face heated up when I said that.

Han grinned and caressed my cheek. He said to me, "I like you too, kid." Then he kissed me on the lips.

I smiled widely as I felt my face become redder with each passing second.

Then, we heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," Han said.

Leia came in with a yellow jacket, a black shirt, grey khakis, a blue shirt, and dark pants. "Here, Luke. These might suit you for the ceremony." She gave me the yellow jacket, black shirt, and grey khakis. She then furrowed her brow as she observed my blushing face. She smiled and asked, "Why do you look so red?"

I had a big grin on my face, but I was too shy to say what happened.

Then Han said, "He's happy because I kissed him."

I then rubbed the back of my head, embarrassed that he just said that.

"Really?" She said, smiling more widely. "I never thought you two would be interested in each other."

"Well, we are." Han said with a grin.

She said, "Nice to know that you both feel the same way about each other."

"Yeah." I said.

Leia then patted my back and told me, "I hope you'll like the clothes I brought you."

"I do."

"Good." Leia turned to Han. "Now, Han. I have this blue shirt—"

"No."

"Han. You can't wear that shirt." Leia said, frustrated. "It's too dirty for the ceremony. Change or clean it yourself."

"It's comfortable. Or maybe you can find another white shirt that will suit me."

"Fine. But come with me. There are different styles and I don't want to spend all day in there, looking for a whit shirt."

"Fine."

Leia left the room. Han turned to me and said, "She's like a mom."

"Or an older sister."

Han nodded and said, "I'll see ya later."

"Yeah. See ya."

He left the room. I sat back down on my bed, thinking about the kiss. It was warm and excited me. I couldn't wait to see how he looked in cleaner clothes. Still, his rugged outfit had a charm. I wonder what other adventures we would have in the future as our war with the Empire continues. As long as I was with Han, we were unbeatable.


End file.
